What could have been
by Orangesocks69
Summary: My event's of what could have happened in the Novice. Would sonea's life unfold in a different way? Includes bit from Sonea, Rothen, Dorrien and Akkarin's point of view.


_I firstly want to point out that this is taking a few liberations with the book, such as here, I am imagining that Sonea is the only female in the Guild, as only men's powers were unlocked. I hope you enjoy and please comment if there's anything that you spot which doesn't make sense, plot or grammer. I own nothing, character and plot belong to Trudi Canavan_

_Chapter 1_

"Why is it Lorlen that whenever you come over, all we seem to talk about is Sonea?" Akkarin asked the Administrator with a sigh. Every week, Lorlen would come over and they would sit and talk over some wine, but since the slum girl joined the guild, it was all everyone could talk about. It was to be expected, but it had been over seven months since Sonea had started and the High Lord was getting board. The Administrator fidgeted in his seat, taking another sip of wine. After a momentary pause, she answered his oldest friend;

"Really Akkarin, I think you're being a little paranoid, she isn't what we always talk about! Like only last week we were discussing build a new novice and magician block." Lorlen replied matter of factly. Akkarin looked back, exasperated; he just didn't have the energy to tell his friend that they were only considering this, as after letting a slum girl into their ranks they may have to consider letting more dwells in. Akkarin didn't like the idea. Sonea was well behaved, but then she was by herself, and Akkarin believed that any dwell by themselves would be reasonable behaved, but by putting more together, the guild would be split and both novices from the houses and the slums would start causing problems. The High Lord waved the comment away with his hand and brought the wine glass up to his nose, taking in the dark, oaky smell his favourite wine gave. "Anyway" Lorlen continued, "the guild is being boring lately, and as the two of us have no life outside our jobs, we must resort to talking about controversial little girls" he finished, running out of breath. Akkarin had to agree to that, everything Lorlen had said was true, to a certain extent. Akkarin let out a little chuckle,

"So tell me, what's new with Sonea?" he invited his friend into conversation. Lorlen smirked and had another sip of wine before telling his friend everything he knew, well, nearly everything.

"You're going to be late!" chided Rothen as Sonea flew around his rooms. He laughed as she dashed back into her bedroom and out again, obviously not finding what she wanted. Groaning in desperation she let her head drop into her hands. Rothen laughing at her did not help matters. "What are you looking for?" Rothen asked with patience, if not mocking. Sonea let out a long puff of breath,

"My notes box!" she gave him a look that expressed her wish to cry, the box contained all her notes from the beginning of the year, the fact that she had had to get up into the higher class to escape the tormenting of her peers meant she had even more need of the notes than everyone else, as when she had to learn the same amount of knowledge as them in half the time, she couldn't wait until she caught up and thing would go back to a more normal speed. She was woken from her internal monologue by Rothen sniggering, "What?" she shot at him, not in the mood for a joke, Rothen gave her an apologetic smile and gestured behind her. Swivelling round she spotted the box. Within 10 seconds, she had grabbed the box and had flown from the room. Sonea ran down the corridor to get to her next lesson, a few stragglers were outside their classrooms, but she still had to get to the other side of the University, and she was going to be late. That's why, in her state of panic, she didn't notice the other Novices all stop and bow to someone ahead of her, and she continued, only to be stopped when she ran into a black mass on robes. She was reflected to the floor and her box opened spreading her notes everywhere. Sonea looked up and saw the High Lord glaring down at her. With haste she stood up and sank into a low bow, she waited until he had left to stand up and gather her notes, she didn't want him to see the fear in her eyes. She knew a secret, his secret, one that had her living in fear since she had discovered who he was and what position he held in the guild. Shuddering she strutted along to her next lesson, hoping she hadn't missed too much.

Rothen sighed as Sonea left, the past three weeks had been unusually hectic, with all the extra study he was helping Sonea with, and the classes he had to cover for his friend, Lord Garanyrl. He was edging on sleep when a sharp voice entered his head, waking him from slumber

-_Father?_ Rothen sat up in shock

_-Dorrien?_

_-Yes, it's me! _Rothen was fully awake now, hearing from his son was rare, and usually it had something to do with his return to the Guild._ I am coming back next week, to check in with Lord Vonnen, and to visit you of course_ Rothen felt delight flooding into him

_-That is great news Dorrien, I shall be glad to see you!_

_-And I you, father, and I you!_

With that his son ended their communication, thought conversations over that distance were very tiring, and Dorrien as a healer liked to conserve his strength in case an emergency emerged. Rothen smiled to himself, having Dorrien home was just the lift he needed, and seeing he wife pretty eyes and beautiful personality in Dorrien helped him to remember her in better times. Although that didn't diminish the fact the Sonea caused a stir within the guild, whether it was because she did well badly in a test, because her novice clothes didn't fit her well, or because she ventured an opinion in class. He had to face the fact, that as the first magician from the slums, and the first female magician, whatever she did would cause controversy. The only reason that she was allowed to live in his rooms was that putting her in the novice quarters, with a hundred or so young males wasn't the best idea. The face she was also about a year younger that the youngest entrant to the guild caused a problem, it meant she would graduate when she was 20, whereas most did when they were 22 or 23, and considering her immense power, as soon as a higher magician role came up, she would probably be considered. Although the High Lord was only 26, having held the post for three years after coming back from his year abroad, she her chances of getting a role like that was slim, as was administrator, as Lorlen was the same age as Akkarin. Rothen shook himself, why was he considering possible roles for Sonea, she hadn't even turned 17, and she may not even want to take one roles like that. A small voice in the back of head told him it was inevitable though, the only person in the guild stronger than her was the High Lord himself, and thanks to Sonea's spying ability, he, Sonea and Lorlen all knew it was only due to black magic, Akkarin was strong regardless, but not that strong. Rothen found himself looking at the situation with regret again. If only Sonea hadn't seen what she had, everything could continue normally. Returning to his chair which he had gotten up from to pace the room while simmering over his thoughts, he tried to return to sleep.

Sonea looked around the arena. She hated warrior skills, the fighting part anyway. She was also held back in these lessons, and couldn't find out how strong she was, no one could for fear of harming her, or the people trying to find out. She looked over to the novices throwing playful shot to each other. Sonea meanwhile was in a corner writing out battle strategies, as the first woman, no one knew really how she be taught warrior skills, if taught at all, as it wasn't exactly practised in women fighting. Sighing she gave up on the theory and looked at the fight going on in the centre of the arena. The boys fighting seemed to be throwing pretty weak shots, she could sense the amount of power in each shot, but each had a look of strain on their faces, as if they were running out. Sonea shook her head, how strong was she in comparison? She had no idea. Slowly Lord Sarrel walked over to her,

"Do you want to try?" he asked hesitantly, Sonea nodded. Sarrel didn't really care if Sonea was included, he just wanted to know how strong she was, and be able to report it in the night room, and be the only one who could. With a smirk he gestured he towards a Novice in the centre. She stood opposite the boy, shield up and waiting. Nothing. "What's the hold up?" he yelled at the two. The novice opposite Sonea gave him a mortified look;

"I can't fight a girl, what about if I hurt her?" Sarrel considered and agreed; she was a girl after all. How was she supposed to protect herself?

"Fine, I'll put an inner shield on her" forming a shield around her a gestured for the battle to start. Sonea and Kanko, the other novice threw out shots and shields. Each blocked the other. Sonea immediately detected the strongest strike and set her shield with enough power to block it, Kanko misjudged her though and his shield almost fell. Sonea was shocked. Why hadn't he just set it to the strongest one, like her? They both employed the same technique again, and this time Kanko's shield fell.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Kanko looked up with embarrassment and mumbled

"I let you win, because it was your first time!" she left him then. Sonea threw him a look which made her feelings about him known. "Wait!" he called after her. Out of curiosity Sonea turned back, unaware the whole class, teacher included was listening to their conversation. "How did your shield not fall?" he asked, hesitantly. Sonea almost laughed,

"I just made sure it was strong enough to block the strongest strike" she explained, unsure why Kanko had to ask. What she hadn't expected was the surprised look on his face

"How did you know which was the strongest, and how strong?", again Sonea found the question odd, and this time a small chuckle escaped through her lips.

"I can sense it!" an intake of breaths echoed around the arena. Spinning around she saw everyone, including the teacher looked at her with a mix or horror and shock. Lord Sarrel broke the silence

"Right, that's it for today" and Sonea scuttled off before anyone could talk to her. Relief flooded through her as she realised it was the end of the day, and tomorrow was freeday.

"That's what she said!" Lord Sarrel repeated for what seemed the hundredth time that evening. The night room was full, and everyone's attention was on Sarrel. A voice popped up from the audience around him,

"From what you witnessed, do you think it's true?" Sarrel pondered over that question. After a second he replied;

"I don't know, I just don't know" mummers started up around the room, only to be silenced by the entry of the administrator. The crowd swarmed around Lorlen, bombarding him with questions.

"Wait, one at a time, one at a time!" he yelled. Listening to each question he replied with rather no commented answers, one question grabbed his attention,

"Has this been heard of in any other?" Lorlen stopped for a second,

"No, apart from the high Lord that is!" that made the whole room silent. The magicians of the guild had just realised how strong the little slum girl was. Very.

"Come on Rothen, you're going to be late this time!" Sonea teased, Rothen slowly gather himself out of the chair, after finishing his cup of sumi. Looking at Sonea, he noted actual excitement from her. Was she really happy about Dorrien coming or was she pretending for his sake. He wondered if they would get on. His son was charming, but only to those he trusted and liked, the same applied for Sonea. Opening the door he found Sonea already halfway down the corridor towards the entrance of the guild. He smiled, he was sure they would get on, maybe having Dorrien around to keep her mind off work so much would help, and he could hardly contain the excitement he had for seeing his son return. When he finally me Sonea at the step of the guild he could see a horse just turning into the gates of the guild. The man sitting upon the horse stood up in his stirrups and threw them a wave. Dorrien the edged the horse into a canter for the last 100 yards to where he and Sonea stood.

"Father" Dorrien cried, throwing himself off the horses back with elegance and grace. Rothen looked at his son, he had gone seen him off a year ago, as a weedy boy, looking at his son now, he saw the hard muscular shoulders.

"Dorrien" he replied. Noting his son's direction of gaze he gestured towards Sonea. "This is Sonea, my newest novice." Dorrien smirked at Rothen, and then eyed Sonea up and down. Rothen was caught by surprise by this, Dorrien was not looking at Sonea, no, he was _looking_ at Sonea. Rothen cleared his throat loudly. Dorrien jumped at the noise,

"Hello, Sonea" Sonea dipped her head to him, but Rothen saw the glint in her eye as she did, almost mockingly. "Well father, I think I'll head back to the rooms and set my stuff up in my room." Rothen's eyes flew open in realisation. Sonea was currently occupying Dorrien's unused room.

"Dorrien, Sonea is living in your rooms" he explained, Dorrien looked back at Rothen, hurt emanating from his face.

"Oh, well, then, I'll go see if I can stay with Balach, you know he always has a room free" Dorrien said meekly, and looking back a Sonea, there was no longer the flirtacious glint in his eye, but envy and scorn.

"How powerful do you think she is?" Lorlen asked tentatively. Akkarin looked up at him with a sigh,

"Lorlen, for the fortieth time, I don't know!" Lorlen looked into his glass, annoying Akkarin wasn't what he wanted to do, although he often forgot about what Sonea had shown him, it was times like this when Akkarin was especially annoyed that the realisation of it hit him, Akkarin knew Black Magic. "Here's an idea Lorlen, go get Rothen, we can have a talk to him about Sonea and her power and maybe you will stop asking the same pointless question over and over again." The High Lord almost snarled the last bit. Lorlen sat upright at his outburst.

"Fine!" he replied bitterly, Akkarin may hold rank above him, but he shouldn't act like he had power over everyone, the two of them were supposed to be friends. He was halfway over to Rothen's rooms when he heard sonorous footsteps behind him.

"Lorlen!" called the voice. Lorlen spun round and met the High Lord, looking him in the eye he saw the anger and accusation there. "I know, Iknow you know!" he whispered, Lorlen shuddered at the sinisterness of the voice.

"Akkarin, I have no idea what you me-" Akkarin cut him off by clenching Lorlen's head, in the middle of the corridor and filtering his thoughts.

A knock came at Rothen's door. He really wished people wouldn't intrude when he had his son over. Dorrien had appeared to forgiven Rothen and Sonea about his room, and he and Sonea had returned to giving each other shy, but meaningful looks across the table, obviously thinking he was stupid or blind. He opened the door without really looking at who was there,

"Yes?" silence met his half hearted greeting and he saw the swish of black robes. His head shot up to look the man 35 years his junior in the eye. The High Lord did not look pleased to say the least. "Umm, High Lord. Can I help you?" Akkarin didn't even bash an eyelid and pushing past Rothen into the main living room. Only when he noticed Sonea and Dorrien did he speak;

"Lord Dorrien, shouldn't you be reporting to Lord Vonnen" he hardly kept the cold accusation from his voice. Dorrien appeared oblivious or immune to his tone though,

"No High Lord, it's fine, I've already reported." Smiling at Akkarin he turned back to talk to Sonea, surprised at the mix of shock, horror and fear displayed on her face. Rothen looked down at his son,

"Dorrien, I believe the High Lord needs to speak to Sonea, why don't you go down to the night room, meet some of your old friends?" Dorrien looked at his father in confusion, something wasn't right. Dorrien nodded and bid adieu to his father and Sonea. He exited his father's rooms in a dazed state and rather than heading to the night rooms started heading outside.

"High Lord?" Rothen asked questioningly when he was sure Dorrien had left. Akkarin said nothing but took in the scene of Rothen, sitting down, with Sonea standing just behind him, gripping his shoulder tightly. They were closer than guardian and novice should be.

"I need to read to your mind" he stated simply, Rothen looked back in confusion and Sonea fear. "Lorlen, he gave it away. I know you know" although the High Lord's tone remained monotonous, the tension in the air did not falter but rather increased and crackled.

"Then, High Lord, why do you need to verify?" Sonea unsuccessfully tried to bite back the remark, Akkarin regarded her carefully, she no longer showed fear, but hatred. This was going to be one to watch out for. Taking a few long strides he took Rothen's mind between his hands and slipped past his mental barriers. He felt a small resistance from the man, but not enough to stop him. He showed Rothen the image he was looking for. _Did you see this?_ He asked Rothen mentally, _No_ replied Rothen, revealing Sonea had seen it before she was captured by the guild. Looking at Sonea's and Rothen's relationship, he saw the strong parental bond Rothen felt for Sonea. They were too close, Akkarin decided. _Would you reveal me?_ He asked, _Yes!_ Replied Rothen. Akkarin drew back his mind from Rothen's. Cricking his neck he looked at Sonea.

"No!" cried Rothen "I've shown you everything you need!" Akkarin looked at the man, and looked back to Sonea without replying. Rothen looked at Akkarin one more time and then turned to Sonea, "Go on, it doesn't hurt, best to comply" Sonea looked at Rothen, tears threatening to spill, trust radiating out for this man. Within a second she was looking at Akkarin and loathing spread across her face. Akkarin was startled by the sudden contrast. Placing his hand across her forhead he slipped past her mental barriers, only this time, Sonea detected him and pushed his out. He had to repeat it four more times before she finally couldn't stop him anymore. He showed her the image he looking for, it flashed up in her mind but she immediately tried to smother it. Akkarin grabbed it mentally, but Sonea, rather than pushing it away tried to put layers of thoughts on top. She started listing the bones in the hand:

Scaphoid bone, Lunate bone, Triquetral bone, Pisiform bone, Trapezium, Trapezoid bone, Capitate bone, Hamate bone. Running out of gusto she brought up the periodic table:

Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminium, Silicon, Phosphorus, Sulphur, Chlorine, Argon, Potassium, Calcium. Yet again she switched subjects, flooding his mind with images of the slums, the university, and every magician she could bring to mind. Akkarin had had enough. Letting go of her head he yelled;

"STOP! Stop or I will hurt you" Sonea look him in the eye, steely determination, and defiance.

"Sonea!" Rothen tried, "Please" and with that she submitted, doing what Rothen asked of her. That perturbed Akkarin a lot, the trust between the two of them, he would never trust anyone like that, and Sonea, she could have stopped him, a few seconds more and he would have been out of her mind. Throwing his pondering thoughts aside he viewed what he wanted to in her mind.

Dorrien stood outside his father's rooms, he was on the grass underneath the second story window, but he could still events taking place there. He was also close enough to hear any shouts Sonea, Rothen and Akkarin may yell. He just stood there absorbing the frantic hand gestures of the three. The only time he moved was flinching when Akkarin yelled at Sonea. Something wasn't right and Dorrien knew it. He saw the High Lord leave the room with Sonea close behind him and saw his father crumple to his knees. Dorrien knew he should go comfort him, but he also knew that Rothen was in a state where he would tell him everything, and Dorrien had a faint understanding this wouldn't help his father's situation. Rather than making a decision, he just stood there, until the moon was up, and then it sank again, making way for the morning sun, still Dorrien didn't move. He heard footsteps behind him and assumed it was Rothen, coming to see what he was doing, as he thought it was father he didn't turn round. Everything went black instantly as Dorrien felt a hand wrap around his forehead.

Rothen waited for Tania to come wake him, although he hadn't even slept. The previous night had be too tormented to even try and let sleep claim him. Sonea was under his power now; he had taken her away and was using her to ensure his, Lorlen's and Sonea's own silence. Tania entered the room quietly, but when noticing Rothen awake she moved around with less care and more noise,

"Come on Lord Rothen, you should really get up now!" she urged as she left the room with yesterday's robes to wash. Rothen didn't move. Tania popped her head back round the door, "I know Sonea had been moved, but should I inform Dorrien he can back and stay here for his stay?" she asked. Rothen sat bolt upright, he had completely forgotten about his son. Dorrien shouldn't get involved with Sonea; it would only bring him harm. He wouldn't - no, he couldn't risk it. Where was Dorrien? Which friend's room did he say he was staying in? Rothen sat there in a daze till he heard his door creaking open. He knew it wasn't Tania, as she would be halfway to the washroom. Was it Sonea? A sudden surge of anxiety took control of him. He flew in to the living room only to find his son sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Dorrien?" Rothen asked, not keeping the disappointment from his voice. Dorrien looked up meet Rothen's inquisitive eyes. "Are you alright?" Rothen probed. Dorrien drew a long, deep sigh,

"Yeah, I must have had a few to may wines last night I don't remember anything. What time did we finish up last night?" A crooked smile crept onto Dorrien's face. Rothen shook his head at his son; he didn't even remember the High Lord chucking him out. He really didn't need his son acting like this when Sonea had gone.

"Dorrien, sober up! The High Lord came round last night, he's claimed Sonea's guardianship!" Rothen heard his own voice crack as he finished explaining to his son. Rethinking what had happened the night before was painful.

The High Lord strutted down the corridor, it always felt like he had a continual list of things to do, he could never just aimlessly wander round the Guild; he was always going somewhere, doing something. He sighed, exasperated with the day so far. He had taken care of Dorrien, who had seen far too much last night. He now had to organise Sonea, and he move into his residence, which was not ideal in the slightest, but an unfortunate necessity. At least having her under his roof meant he could curb her use of magic during the night, her occasional bursts in the witching hours always woke him up, and he found it impossible to return to slumber, having to waste more and more energy keeping himself sustained for the next day. Reaching his destination, he rapped on Director Jerrik's door, and entered without waiting. Director Jerrik looked up startled at the High Lord entering his residence. Akkarin stood and waited for the bumbling idiot or string a sentence together.

"Err...High, High Lord, what?" Jerrik shook his head, not understanding Akkarin's presence.

"I have decided to take on Sonea's guardianship; I trust you can make all the necessary arrangements, find me at my residence to sort out a timetable later this evening." Akkarin strutted out the room, without a second glance, thinking about the million other things he had to do today, and unfortunate amount were about his new Novice, and he wasn't pleased.


End file.
